Moon beneath the Sun
by Amarie DeSade
Summary: A short ficlet,based on Delilah deSora's own fanfiction Right Kind of Wrong.Which is a wonderful story about nightwalker characters :) Yes I asked permission from her to use her velassi themes!


He stared at him from across the room. His silver eyes seeing flashes of the golden haired velassi in between the passing couples that danced in the center of the large ornate room. The music was a familiar tune, one that the humans had created, the sound of it was whimsical and played low like a whisper. Jaden loved to be around humans, unlike many other of his kind he enjoyed their company. In them he saw such beauty, he loved the way they worried over small things, how death frightened them beyond words, even the way their emotions drove them. He had grown up with the belief that all creatures were deserving of respect and love. He loved them all,even as he killed them, he felt that love.Jaden sat back, his ebony hair fell messily into his eyes, with a soft sigh he turned his gaze back to the humans. He watched them with the eyes of a predator, searching for the one who was most to his tastes. Slowly his eyes settled on a young girl, 17 perhaps, her dark red curls framed her lovely face still round with the baby fat of a child, she laughed softly not noticing her admirer. Slowly he rose, his pale complexion enhanced by the dark blue button down silk shirt and black slacks. With a fixed stare he moved toward her, her own green eyes seeing him, she stood still waiting for him to come to her obediantly. With a small nod to the gentlemen she had been talking to, he laced his arm through hers guiding her to the open balcony. She smiled at him, her painted ruby lips looking cheap next to her natural beauty, releasing her he closed the doors to the balcony quietly. Securely locking them away from prying eyes, he turned to see her looking over the balcony, posing for an attractive man as she had done many times before he was sure. He moved to her side, smiling at her as she turned to gaze at him. "Well Mister Weston, you and your brother are all the rage around these parts. Its not everyday Two Handsome gentlemen come from paris to mississippi." she said, her southern drawl annoying him as he feigned a smile. "Well Ma'am, We were up for a little adventure. The United states seems to offer it, what with its still wild areas." She seemed to like his response, or mayhaps it was simply his voice, "Well Sir, You are sure to find the....adventure...you seek." she replied with a small wink, then a fit of giggling that made her rich red curls bounce.

He reached up tenderly his hand caressing her cheek, his silver eyes fixed upon hers. Slowly he brought his lips down upon hers, a gentle kiss before his lips sought out her throat. She gasped slightly, cooing as he flooded her mind with beautiful images and memories, supressing her even as he sunk his fangs deep into her throat, sucking at the generous flood of blood. Forcing his lips away from from her neck, he lifted her into his strong arms, laying her down on a bench as he stood back gazing at her. He streched his lithe body much like a cat, a lazy smile on his face as he quietly drifted back into the ballroom, leaving the sleeping girl with a smile upon her own face. His high cheek bones had a rosy tone to them as he nodded politely to the hosts, taking his long black cape and walking stick , he left the party. Once outside his silver eyes turned to the full moon, he walked gingerly along the road until he was well out of sight of anyone, his strong legs pushed hard against the ground as he lept straight up and onto the roof of a building. Taking a deep breath he danced his way across the smooth cemet, humming a soft melody in perfect harmony until he thudded into a stiff hard figure. With a growl he turned to the offending object. "What the hell.." He started until he realized it wasnt an 'object' but instead a person. The golden haired Man stood there, his long golden curls tied into a ponytail thats tip stopped just above his calves, his golden eyes were hard and cold as he gazed at jaden. "are you doing in the city?" the man supplied as his hand reached out in a flash,gripping jaden's arm. Jaden whimpered in pain as the fingers dug into his flesh, as the shock wore off he yanked his arm free. "I may be a father, but that doesnt mean I am not able to find food on my own...Dearest." he spat, the last word drawn out with venom. "I never said you were unable to find food on your own, but this city is full of hunters! What if you were with child?You would be endangering not only yourself, but an unborn baby." The Older Sire's tone was calm and cold, as usual he spoke to jaden as though he were a child. "Well Nicoloi, I am not with child! And The hunters dont even know we are here. You always treat me like a child..." he said pouting, then frowned when he realized pouting was something children did. His Sire moved closer reaching out as though to hold him, but jaden side-stepped and lept to the next roof. "Please,Nico...Just leave me alone for a few more hours!"

Nico stood there watching his mate retreat into the darkness. He already knew jaden was going to the library, where he would sit inbetween the shelves, sulking amongst the books he so loved to read. It had only been a year since Nico took jaden as his mate, it had been his rebelious streak and childish wonder that had attracted Nico to him, but it was also those very seem things that made him so difficult. Jaden was still new, and Nico was still trying to get close to him without breaking his spirit. Jaden wanted to be completely free of rules and limits, but as Nico tried to explain it was important jaden follow some of the rules that governed their kind. He was to always remain just another face in the crowd to humans and vampires alike, he was never to speak of their kind to Anyone who was not velassi, and he was to stay near Nico where he could be protected. Nico lept from roof to roof until he was outside of the city, making his way steadily through the thick forest he found the opening to their home, moving the boulder he shifted into the cool darkness. His eyes shinning like a cats as he went deeper into the cavern until his foot tapped a oddly shaped rock, reaching down he twisted it and pulled lifting a circular lid. Slowly he climbed down a ladder, reaching the bottom a flood of light shone upon him. He pressed a button and a heavy thud rang out as the lid moved back in place. Nico cursed under his breath as he tossed his jacket aside movind down a hallway into the main living area. Seating himself on a couch, he sighed Wondering what jaden was up to. Jaden who had captured his heart, and though he had been pressured to take jaden as his mate, in the end he took jaden because jaden helped ease the pain. Nico let out a breath he hadnt realized he'd been holding, his fingers seeking and finding the silver locket about his throat. Caressing the smooth silver, he opened it to see the portrait of his first mate, with a pained smile his thoughts drifted to the past. Yeki had been born the same time as Nico, and Though they were both young and foolish, in each other they found the part of them that was missing. It had been a passion filled romance, One that burned wildly and in the end the fire of it had consumed them both. Yeki was rebelious like jaden, and had gone against everything the council stood for. At first the council had only laughed and shrugged off the young fathers rebelicious claims. But as more and more fathers and Sires began to agree with Yeki, the council took a vivid notice of him. It wasn't long until he was seen as problematic, and as the council made their dislike of him known, Nico tried to convince his mate to stop but Yeki was sure challenging the council was the right thing to do. In the end, Yeki had been killed. Nico was never sure who had slain his mate, but he knew it was someone the council had sent.

"I know I will never be as good as him...But I try to be." Nico looked up startled, he hadnt even heard his mate enter. Tucking the locket beneath his shirt, he stood. "You arent supose to be as good as him. You are supose to be the best mate you can be..." Jaden stood there frowning at the sadness in Nico's eyes, he knew vaugely about Yeki. He had heard the name whispered while his mate slept, and even caught a glimse of his picture in the locket. Jaden despised seeing Nico sad, and tried hard to make those old painful memories go away by making new happy ones. He stood still as Nico embraced him, slowly wraping his arms around Nico. "Im sorry I dont listen...I just dont want to be treated like a weakling. Like the way the council says I should be treated." He felt Nico stiffen, and trembled as Nico's golden eyes met his. "Do not speak ill of the council...Ever." With a small Nod, jaden forced a smile, He wasnt sure why Nico liked the council so much or why he insisted they not even speak of the council. "You know...I think having a baby might force me to be more mature..." He watched the gentle smile spread across Nico's face. "It might." Was all Nico said as he scooped up Jaden. Entering their bedroom he laid him down upon the bed. Jaden smiled as Nico undressed, casually discarding them on the floor. Reaching back he pulled off the black ribbon, setting his curling hair free. He wore only a dangerous grin as he a motion to jaden with his hand. Jaden smiled seductively as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, folded it and set it aside, then unbuckling his pants and setting them aside in the same fashion. He glanced up to see Nico yawning and grinned as a pillow found its way to Nico's face. The Sire growled, but his eyes showed play as he pounced on his prey. Jaden squirmed beneath him, their naked bodies caressing one another as they wrestled. Nico pinned jaden down, "Time for my prize, Hmm pet?" Jaden promptly stuck out his tongue, but gasped as Nico took it within his mouth. Moaning into the kiss as their tongues fought and fangs clanked together. Nico kissed Jaden's neck gently, licking and sucking on the pale flesh until red welts rose, finally biting down drink gently of the sweet tasting blood. Forcing his lips from the slender throat he kissed slowly down Jaden's body, teasing a rosey nipple with his tongue and fangs. Jaden shivered beneath him, and Nico earned a groan from him as he tugged playfully on it. Continuing his way down, he flicked his tongue over the soft head of the cock, his tongue slipping down the shaft. Taking the head into his mouth he sucked gently, long fingers enclosing the cock, caressing along it as it slowly began to stiffen. Jaden's fingers found their way into the long golden strands, tangling as he pushed down, trying hard to get Nico to take all of it in. With a hiss Nico rose, gazing with golden eyes into his Mate's eyes gone golden. Tossing Jaden onto his belly, he gripped his hips, forcing him onto his knees, face and chest flat against the soft sheets. Rubbing his own cock against the tight opening he heard the purrs from his mate. Thrusting in roughly he felt the wince of his mate as he tore inside, warm blood making it possible for new life. Continuing his assult, he thrust harder and faster. Reaching down beneath his mate's belly to caress his cock roughly. Jaden's hands gripped the sheets, his knuckles white as he thrust back against Nico. Offering his body completely to his Sire's whim as his instincted called of him. Nico pounded into jaden roughly, his tongue licking along his neck, nipping at the flesh. Jaden buried his face in a pillow, supressing the moans that escaped his lips, his knees sinking deep into the matress with each thrust. Nico thrust in deep, buried inside he let out a moan as he shot his blood-seed into jaden. Feeling the hot liquid inside him and the pleasure of Nico's hand stroking him he too came, hard and fast, falling into the sheets as he panted. Nico lay beside him,pulling him close as he kissed gently along his mates jaw. Drowsily jaden smiled, yawning as he curled against Nico's side.

"Why Did we tell the humans we are brothers again?" he mumbled. "So they wouldnt think much of us being together every time we go into the city." "Hmm if they only knew what we do together..." Purred jaden. Nico laughed, a rich sound that made jaden grin. "I do love you, my jaden." jaden was already drifting into slumber, and he managed to whisper " your jaden...loves...you.."


End file.
